Jigsaw
'William "Billy" Russo''' was a highly acknowledged rifler in the U.S Marine, whose abillity led him to be selected for Operation Cerberus where he met Frank Castle and various other extremely skilled soldiers. In the same operation, he was influenced to partake in a corrupt arrangement with William Rawlins and Ray Schonover, later also turining him to quit like Castle to foundate his private security company, Anvil. Learning about the death of Castle's family by Schonover's weapon deals, Russo realizes he was part of a crossfire and had to join Rawlins again. Eventually discovering about Billy's part in his family's murder, Castle, now the Punisher, executioned Russo in the same place he witnessed his family's death, scarring him for life. When Russo awakened from coma, his mind was severely damaged and needed to be repaired with the help of Dr. Krista Dumont. Even though Russo was able to recover his memories, his damaged persisted to cause him to enter a psychopathic state, in which he threatened the life of various people to kill Punisher. Biography Abandoned by his Mother Billy Russo was born from Carla Russo, a methanphetamine addict. Carla, knowing her addiction would be her defiance but still wanting the best for her son, placed Billy in Ray of Hope, a home for abandoned children. Billy has quite bad memories of this place, as one of the most marking memories of it was the presence of Arthur Walsh, an extremely violent and abusive children sitter. Billy would escape Ray of Hope when at the age of 16 he escaped to join the U.S Marine, where he thought the war could heal his personal wounds. Joining the U.S Marine Russo was proven an extremely capable soldier in the battlefield, not only strong, fierce, and violent, but also an extremely skilled rifler. This led him to be acknowledged among the ranks of the Marine, mainly by William Rawlins and Ray Schonover, who were planning to start an illegal business called Operation Cerberus by using the Marine's best soldiers in Kandahar, to sell weapons to the mid-Oriental terrorists present in the population. Russo and Frank Castle were the best of the chosen, leading them to be the operation's lieutenants. Operation Cerberus Neither the lieutenants nor the soldiers in the operation knew of Rawlins and Schonover's true intentions. Russo became a close friend of Frank eventually, and soon learned of his family, making him jealous that "he never had such an opportunity" to experience being in a family. In the progress of an extremely violent shootout in which Castle murdered billions, when they came back home Schonover captured the police officer Ahmed Zubair and executed him as he was the only proof of the corruption behind this operation. Schonover did not realize Gunner was recording it, to later send to N.S.A analyst David Lieberman, who would later send it to National Security agent Dinah Madani. After executing Zubair, Frank confronted Rawlins and decided to quit Cerberus forever, with Russo, Gunner, and lots of others following. Foundation of Anvil When coming back to New York, Castle's home, Russo was extremely present in Frank's life, as well as in his family's life. They still had a solid friendship, but one day Russo was found in New York by Rawlins, who revealed to be hiding as a C.I.A agent after leaving Schonover's side, who was now selling weapons to organized crim in New York. Rawlins affirmed he could at any time expose Russo and Frank were in the Operation, and blackmailed him into joining his own criminal plans. Rawlins funded Russo and asked him to foundate a private security company of his own, and Rawlins would use his contacts in the National Security to influence it into hiring them, enabling Anvil to have access to the government's secret data. The Castle Family Tragedy One of these days, Russo was in an amusement park with Frank at Rawlins's orders, for he wanted to keep an eye on Frank and his family, should he use it as an "incentivation". What was unexpected by both Frank and Russo is that the police would start a shootout with Schonover's weapon traffic agents in the same amusement park. Caught in the crossfire, Frank and Russo, as experienced military soldiers, where able to hide in cover, but Castle's family was brutally murdered. In his grief, Castle undertake the name of Punisher and exterminate all members of New York's organized crime that were involved in his family's death. With the help of Daredevil and Karen Page, and after escaping prison with Kingpin's arrangements, it all led Frank to Blacksmith, who was running the weapon deals. Discovering that Schonover was the true responsible, Frank murdered him and thereby thought his mission was accomplished, that every people involved in his family's slaughter has been killed, bit he knew that Russo also took part in it, after all he was there in the amusement park to ensure Schonover's deal would go well, just as Rawlins willed. Meeting Dinah Madani In the process of the deal arranged by Rawlins between the National Security and Anvil, Russo met agent Dinah Madani and immediately both of them fell in love for each other. It would not take long before they were actually sexually involved. Russo was not aware that Madani received Microchip's message about Zubair's death, and as Zubair was a close friend of her, she willed to avenge his death. Madani was also not aware that Russo took part in the death of Ahmed Zubair, so the relationship continued. Re-Encounter With Castle Punishment Scarred for Life Psychosis Deal With John Grim Attributes Personality Physical Description Abillities Weaknesses Equipment Relationships Appearances Trivia Gallery External Links Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Americans Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:White Brown Skin